


“What is Love” A Zadr Love Story

by InvaderOfUrth



Category: Invader Zim
Genre: Attempted Rape/Non-Con, F/F, Fanfiction, M/M, Mild Language, Older Characters, Post-Invader Zim: Enter the Florpus, Self-Harm, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-15 23:07:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 12
Words: 18,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29566557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InvaderOfUrth/pseuds/InvaderOfUrth
Summary: After years of Zim trying to conquer earth and Dib saving it a lot, they both were growing and changing. Zim stopped trying to conquer earth and Dib was more focused on school to get into college. Little did they realized that they both wanted something they never thought of before which leads into problems. But with each other they over come those issues.
Relationships: Almighty Tallest Purple/Almighty Tallest Red, Dib/Zim (Invader Zim), Gaz/Tak (Invader Zim)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 24





	1. The start to a Friendship

**Author's Note:**

> The original story is on Wattpad, this is that same story but with minor changes.

‘I can’t believe it’s been 5 years since I’ve tried to take over earth’, Zim thought to himself in the middle of a class. It was strange to him how back then he wanted to please his tallests so badly but now he’s here on earth living like the other humans. He faced Dib who sat across the room from him, he kept staring until the teacher slammed a ruler on his desk making Zim look straight at him with a annoyed expression. The teacher didn’t mind him and just went back to teaching the class. Dib gazed over at Zim for a moment before going back to writing notes, he couldn’t get distracted over someone who was just staring at him. But he did wonder why Zim of all people would be just looking at him.   
  
Zim felt bored and started to draw on his notes, he decided to fool around a little and made a note. He folded it to make a paper airplane and threw it across the room to Dib. Dib saw the note land on his desk, he glared at Zim who just smiled. Him being curious decided to open the airplane that still sat on his desk and read it. It said, “Hello Dib-thing how’s it going”, it said, Dib sighed and wrote something back, folding it back and throwing it to Zim. He opened the airplane and read Dib’s response, “What do you want Zim”, Zim wrote back a response and tossed it back. “I just want to know how your doing”, Dib knew Zim was probably just trying to annoy him or something but they kept writing notes to each other. That is until the teacher caught them, and sent them to detention.

“This is all your fault!”, Dib yelled bored out of his damn mind, “How is this my fault!”, Zim shouted back. “You were the one who passed me the note!”, Dib hollered, “Well maybe you should’ve been more care!”, Zim huffed. Honestly Dib wasn’t dealing with Zim’s crap so he turned away from him. About an hour or so had pass and not a word was said until Zim got up and grabbed a screw-driver like device out his Pak and was trying to open the window. 

“What are you doing”, Dib asked in a annoyed tone in his voice. “I’m breaking out of here”, Zim said as he was making progress to open the window. Dib huffed, “Well good luck wi-“, through before he could finish talking the window was lifted open. “You were saying Dib-stink”, Zim teased and Dib huffed again, “Whatever good luck getting home without the police noticing your not in school”. “I’ll be fine, your just afraid because you know you wouldn’t be able to break out”, Zim said with a smirk. Dib was getting irritated with him but didn’t let that get the best of him, “Ha I bet I could get back to your base without anyone even noticing I’m gone” he laughed smirking back.   
  
Zim gave him one back, “Then prove it”, Dib got up from his seat and went to a blind spot were the camera wouldn’t see. Then, turned it away from Zim’s and Dib’s view. “Will thank god were good students who won’t leave”, Dib said. Zim looked puzzled, “Dib what are y-“, Dib gave him a wink but Zim still didn’t catch on. He sighed and pointing to the camera, “Oh! Yes we are such good and loyal...umm students”, Zim said nervously which made Dib face palm.

He proceed to make his way to the window and push Zim out the way, “Ow! That hurt you little-“. “Do you want to get out of head or not”, Dib whispered with irritation in his voice. Zim brushed himself off and they both were outside the school building. Dib and Zim both felt like they were going to be ok until a alarm went off. They saw dogs come out and they started growling, “Run away screaming”, Zim suggested and Dib looked back to him Zim. “Yup”, he said and just like that they were running as fast as they can screaming.

After being chased they lost them after hiding behind a building. Zim checked to see if the coast was clear, “Dib the beasts are gone”, he said panting and Dib was hyperventilating from running so fast. “T-that...was close”, Dib said after calming down a bit, “Yeah we might wanna keep moving before they-“. Zim got interrupted by Dib laughing, “What’s so funny earth-worm”, Zim asked not thing that being chased by dogs were funny. “I had to listen to the stupid alien!”, Dib screamed, “I can never just be normal and it’s all your fault!”. He knew it wasn’t all Zims fault but he was just so angry right now. He tried to hold his tears in, “It was your choice to follow me Dib-thing and what do you mean it’s my fault your not ‘normal’”, Zim asked not really understanding what normal was to his species.

“If you never showed up I wouldn’t have gone crazy!”, Dib yelled not able to contain his tears anymore. “I got locked up in mental hospitals, everyone including my family thought I was crazy!”. He dropped to the ground with his knees up to his chest and his arms around his head. “I-I am insane, like everyone had said”, Zim stared down at him as he weep. He grabbed a few tissues that he normally stored in his Pak in case of germs getting on him

“Here earth-monkey”, Zim said while handing him the tissues, he took them and blew his noise. “T-thanks”, Dib said, the only thing he really liked about Zim was that he took him seriously and Zim didn’t know this but it made him feel good. Zim turned away, “I just don’t want your germs on me!”, he complained. But then looked back at him, “Your not insane by the way...just very fucking weird with that huge head of yours”. Dib laughed, “Whatever you say alien boy”, this made Zim huffed, “Come on I need to get home, Gir is probably ruining the house”. He held out a hand for Dib who took it pulling himself up. 

When they arrived at Zim’s house they were both a complete mess from running and hiding in garage bins when they had to hide from the police. This would’ve been much easier if they were still in middle school. “That was something huh”, Dib spoked nervously because he was still embarrassed from earlier when he cried in front of Zim. “Yeah”, he replied, “Sooo what now”, Dib asked trying to make this less weird. Zim opened the door and went inside his house, but didn’t close the door yet. “Now you leave”, he said wanting to be by himself. But all of sudden it started sprinkling and next thing they knew it was pouring down rain. 

“Can I come inside”, Dib asked getting soaked in the rain, his scythe like hair fell back and he was getting a little cold now. Zim sighed, “Fine! But as soon as it stops raining you leave!”, he sternly said. Dib nodded his head and went inside wondering if this was a start to a new friendship. 


	2. Zim’s House Guest

Dib looked around the familiar house from when he would constantly sneak inside to find out what Zim was planing. He saw Gir sitting on the couch watching cartoons; it looked like he hasn’t moved at all actually. Dib looked over at Zim, “So what should we do”, he asked. Zim thought for a moment, “Wanna watch a movie”, Dib nod and Zim looked for a movie.   
  
After he found one he thought was good he sat down the couch next to Dib and ordered Gir to make snacks. “So what movie is this”, Dib asked and Zim replied happily, “One of my favorite movies now hush”. The movie played, it showed the title, “The Beginning of Takeover”, which apparently was about how the Irken empire took over a quarter of space. Then turned those planets into pit stops, parking lots, entertainment places or used them for resources. 

Dib was uncomfortable by the movie, but Zim had sparks in his eyes from all the destruction and taking over parts. ‘I’m surprised they didn’t take over our galaxy yet’, Dib thought. His face turned pale from all the destruction and Zim seemed to notice. “Your suck a earth-baby, this stuff is nothing”, he said looking at Dib and then back at the tv not understanding what’s scary about it. Dib pointed at the Tv and aliens were being killed, blood being splatter everywhere. “You call this nothing look at this!”, Dib said, “I see it I’m not stupid human”, Zim said confused at what he was talking about. Dib face palmed and kept watching, thought he did feel back that Zim was used to this much violence, how could anyone live like this. 

Once the movie was over Dib was passed out, and kinda leaning on Zim, he looked over and nudged him.   
  
No response

He tried again 

No response 

He eventually gave up after the 5th time so he got up making Dib go face first into the cushion. He still didn’t wake up, and now was taking up the whole couch. Zim sighed, “Gir! Go get a blanket and pillow for the human I’ll be in my research room”. The little robot saluted, his eyes turned red but then back to blue. He went to one of the closet besides the door to get the blanket and pillow. 

Zim went to the kitchen and walked up to the trash can. He climbed in and went down to the his lab to the research room. “Computer!”, Zim shouted and it woke up grunting, “what”, the computer said with its same attitude. Zim ignored it though and asked, “I need more information about humans so I can fit in”. The computer sighed and showed pulled up a website on human behavior. “All your questions on humans should be answered on this now leave me alone”, the computer said going back to sleep mode. 

Zim started to do research and say something on friendship. “Hmm i remember that word when I was ‘friends’ with Keef so no one would expect that I’m a alien”, Zim said aloud. He read more about how friends are nice to each other, they hang out and also are there for each other. This made Zim feel disgusted, “Pitiful humans, no Irken would ever do this, it’s weak and pathetic”. Even though he thought that in reality he kinda wished he did have a friend to do that with. Zim pushed the thought away though and kept doing research. 

Meanwhile, Dib had woke up from his nap and noticed that Zim was no where to be seen. He looked over at Gir who was sitting on his legs sipping on a drink. “Um do you know where Zim went”, Dib asked, the robot looked over at Dib and said, “Master is in his thinking place”. He then jumped off Dib and ran around like a child too hyped up on sugar. 

Dib ignored Gir running around and went to the kitchen. He took a guess that the trash can was probably where the room was. Since the toilet leads to the lab and it’s the only other option. Dib opened the trash and went inside, the floor underneath his feet started moving down taking him down to the room. He eventually made it, landing in the chair Zim was in.

Zim was startled by the sudden intrusion and behind him to see Dib. “WHAT ON IRK ARE YOU DOING HERE!”, Zim yelled looking at Dib with rage, “I-I was looking for you because I didn’t see you when I woke up”, Dib said in defends. “What were you looking up”, Dib asked moving passed Zim to see the computer screen for a moment before Zim pulled him back. “That’s none of your business Dib-thing”, Zim said now pissed off at the intruder who was looking at his personal stuff. “Alright sorry, but why were you looking up stuff about humans”, Dib asked curiosity.

This made Zim kind’ve blush, “Will I wanted to learn how to fit in with the other humans and-“. He paused for a bit blushing very hard which was a blue color, “I wanted to try to become your friend”. Dib was surprise to hear this, “You want to be my friend”, he asked. “Y-yes! Ever since I found out my mission was a lie, I relied how lonely I really was besides Gir and the computer of course”, Zim explained. And Dib knew exactly how he felt, he had no friends and his own family though he was insane like everyone else. “Zim, I’ll be your friend”, he said smiling at Zim who gave a small smile back. 

The both went back up to the kitchen and walked right into Gir who was rolling around in cheese. “Gir clean up this mess!”, Zim yelled and Gir ran into the kitchen screaming like a maniac. Dib saw that it stopped raining probably a while ago and so did Zim. “Guess I’ll be leaving then”, Dib said kind’ve disappointed that he did. “Yeah, but if you want you can come over tomorrow”, Zim suggested, “Sure but this time let me pick the movie”, Dib said while shivering at the memory of dead bodies and destroyed planets. Zim laughed, “Ok fine, not my fault that your weak self couldn’t handle it”. Dib took offense to that but didn’t make a big deal about it since he was playing. 

Dib walked over to the door slightly opening it, “Well this was fun, I’ll see you tomorrow after school”. He waved to Zim who waved back, “Yeah you too Dib-human”, Zim said and Dib walked out closing the door behind him. 

Once Dib got home, he went upstairs to his bedroom and laid on his bed, thinking of what movie they should watch tomorrow and other thing they might do. His thoughts got interrupted though by Gaz, “Come down for dinner Dib!”, she screamed. That’s when he realized that he’s been over at Zims all afternoon but he didn’t care, he had fun and made a friend, his first one at that. He came downstairs and sat down for dinner, and all night he wouldn’t shut up about how he just made a friend with an alien that was once his enemy. 


	3. Trying new things

The next morning after school Dib walked home to grab the movie him and Zim were going to watch. When he got home, he up went up to his room and was about to take the movie from his desk. “Going to see your boyfriend”, Gaz teased but Dib ignored her and picked up the movie. “Whatever, don’t be there too long dad said he dose not want you to be sleeping in school”, Gaz said, and left Dibs room going back to her own to play a video game. 

Dib decided to also bring his own snacks since Zim might not have any that are edible for humans. So with that he grabbed a few snacks from the kitchen. He put them a duffel bag and left the house locking the door behind him. Meanwhile Zim was in his research room looking up human conversations, ways to act and ways to behave to a friend. He told Gir to set everything up in the living room like, a table for the snacks and drinks that Zim had bought for the occasion and also blankets and pillows so they can be comfy.

Zim decided to take a break from studying since Dib was suppose to be here soon. He took the elevator back up and walked in the living room to check on Girs progress. When he walked in he saw him passed out on the floor. He grabbed Gir and placed him on the couch, his head prompt up on the arm of the couch that had a pillow underneath his head. 

The door bell rung, and Zim put on his disguise and opened the door. “Hey Zim ready for the movie”, Dib said holding movie case in front of Zim. “Yes, thank you for coming over”, Zim replied back and moved out of the way so Dib could walk in. He walked inside and saw that Zim had set everything up. Including snacks that Dib had already brought over, this kind’ve made him feel bad. Zim closed the door and saw the disappointed look on his face, “Dib are you ok”. Dib turned to him, “Well I...kind’ve brought my own snacks because I didn’t know if you had any human food”. Zim giggled, “It’s fine Dib just put the bag besides the table and we can share....if you want”, he asked. “That’s fine”, Dib replied while putting the DVD in.

They both sat down on the couch, Zim turned turned the tv on and they watched the movie. Dib had notice that that Zim was being really nice to him. Almost to nice, like setting up this whole living room for a movie, saying thank you and even asking if they could share the snacks he brought. It looked like Zim was trying really hard to be his friend. “Hey you know you don’t have to try so hard to be friend”, Dib said. Zim looked at him as if trying at act like he had no idea what he was talking about. “W-what do you mean! I am doing no such thing, this is only because I thought I should put effort to be your friend”, Zim said nervously.

Dib smirked knowing that the little Irken was lying, and badly too. “Uhhh huh, then what about saying thank you when I showed up, and you asking to share my snacks”, Dib questioned. Zim froze turning away quickly, “S-shut up human”. Dib patted Zim on the head which at first made him jump out then could have swore he heard him purring. “So cute”, he thought and then stopped petting Zim when he realized what he said. He looked back at the Tv and Zim was confused at first but then ignored it and continued to watch the movie.

When the movie was over Dib decided to ask about the truth of him not being an invader. When he did Zim’s antennas went down, “Y-you don't have to tell me if you don’t want to”, Dib said after seeing that sad expression on his face. But Zim said it was fine and started to telling Dib the story. 

Flash Back~  
Zim was in his lab working on his latest experiment. His plan was to make a brain control device that he wanted to use on Dib. He continued working making sure everything would function correctly when all of a sudden his computer said, “Incoming transmission from the Tallests”. Zim immediately stopped what he was doing and went over to the big screen that showed the calling icon. “Computer answer transmission”, Zim said eagerly excited for anything the Tallests might want him to do. To Zim (and all of Irk), the Tallests were his everything and he would do anything to please them. 

The call was answered and in front of Zim was Tallests Red and Purple. “My Tallests”, Zim bowed slightly to show his respect. Red put his hand up indicating that Zim could stop which he did.

“Zim....we’re restricting your role as a invader”, Purple cut in. “If we can even call him one”, Red said and they both snickered. But they both stopped when Zim said in a shaky tone. “What do you mean restricting my role!”, Zim shouted, “I am ZIM! The greatest invader to live!”. Zim tried to sound confident but was failing. “Zim you killed many of your own kind, ruined Operation Impending Doom 1, you even killed Tallest Spork AND Miyuki!”, Red spoke enraged. 

“B-but that was an accident!”, Zim stuttered, Purple added on the list, “You also caused two blacks out on Irk and Devastis which caused half of the planet to have a black out”. Zim had no words on that part, “Your a defective Zim and we have no room for you to be here and causing us trouble”, Red said. “You’ll be blocked off from any or all communication from Irks signals and you can never come back to the Armada or Irk”, Purple added. “And if you you do we’ll have our soldiers blow you up!”, Red yelled excitedly wishing he would just to see him die. They ended the call and Zim was just in complete shock. 

He knew he couldn’t contact the Tallest again cause they blocked him from the Armada and all connections from Irk. Zim just stood there, shocked, sad, angry, disappointed, he felt as if his life was now pointless and that he had reason to exist...  
  
End of flashback~ 

Dib had no words, he didn’t know what to say. Zim saw this and felt scared that Dib would yell at him and no longer be his friend for what he did. But instead, Dib hugged him; Zim was taken back from this and pushed him away. “What on Irk are you doing”, he asked, “It’s called a hug, people do this when other people they care about are sad, upset or just want to be nice”, Dib explained. “I-I’m sorry I should have-“, but before Dib could finish his sentence Zim embraced Dib into a big hug. “It’s ok I like it”, Zim said and Dib hugged him back. 

After a few minutes, Zim pulled away with that same blue blush on his face. “Ahem so anyways....”, Zim tried to make this seem less weird. “You still want to be my friend even after what I did”, he asked. Dib smiled at Zim and gave him another hug, “Even if you’ve done something that bad I still want to be your friend Zim, people make mistakes all the time but that dosen’t mean to hold a grudge on it cause you can change”, Dib said genuinely. 

Zim started to tear up and hugged Dib again, “T-thank you so much! I promise I’ll try to change”, Zim said with so much happiness. Right before they pulled away again, Zim licked Dib on the cheek which made him blush a lot. “Are you ok Dib-thing”, Zim asked, Dib quickly got out of his trance. “U-um yeah, b-but why did you d-do that”, he stuttered. “I-it’s a way Irken’s show that there g-grateful b-be honored”, now it was Zims turn to be stuttering and blushing like Dib. 

There was silence in the room before Dib spoke laughing nervously, “I’m sorry, it’s just in our culture that’s kind’ve like kissing”. Zim looked confused, “what is kissing”, he asked. Dibs face turned even more red, “W-well it’s what humans do to show affection, it’s a way to show love”, Dib explained hoping Zim would get it. He kind’ve did but this love thing confused him more. “What is Love?”, Zim asked titling his head like a confused puppy. “W-well love is a warm feeling that you get when you really like someone, y-you want to protect and make them happy”, Dib explained. Zim seemed to understand, but at the same time confused about it. Irkens haven’t had mates for centuries ever since it was banned in the empire. 

“Do you love me”, Zim asked, that one question made Dib blush so hard he looked like a tomato. He didn’t know how to respond, but ended up finding the words. “As a friend I do there’s a difference between romantic and platonic love”, Dib started. “Romantic love is what I explained before, but platonic love is when you care about the person but not in a romantic way, you get it?”, Dib asked. Zim nod his head obviously still confused. Dib sighed, “It’s ok you don’t have to understand right now I know this is going to take time”. Zim smiled and thanked him for understanding.

Dib looked at the time and saw that it was getting late. He told Zim, got his stuff together and they both said good bye before Dib left. When he got home he went up to his room but suddenly came to a realization, “I’m in love with Zim”. 


	4. Feelings

It’s been weeks now since Dib realized he liked Zim. It was just everything about him that made him feel this way. The way he’s not afraid to share his thoughts and feelings. When he gets angry or tries to be all tough though really he’s sweet and loving on the inside. That happy side of him that just makes Dib feel so good when he knows his Zim isn’t sad. 

Dib was on the way to school; when he got there he went up to his locker to grab his stuff for class. He saw Zim walking to his locker, which was across from Dibs, and waved at him. Zim waved back and when Dib got what he needed he made his way to his first period. 

Lunch~ 

Zim was sitting at a mostly empty table with Gaz. They were waiting for Dib to come but it was taking forever so Gaz looked up from her Game Slave and said, “Hey go check on your boyfriend he’s taking forever”. Zim blushed and yelled, “H-he’s not my mate!”. Gaz rolled her eyes and Zim walked around to find Dib. 

It took him a while but Zim found him with other teens that surrounded him. Dib looked beat up and for some odd reason that broke Zims heart but then quickly replaced with pure anger. He had no idea why but all he did know was that those bastards were going to pay. 

One of the teens turned around and saw Zim, “Hey looks like Dibs green boyfriend is here to save him”, he said. The other three looked too, laughing at the first ones remark. Dib looked up at Zim and tried to make signs to run away before they kicked his ass but Zim ignored him. Zims Pak legs came out and another teen said, “Look at those freaky legs what are you a squid”. Zim left himself up wards with the Pak legs and pounced on him, using his sharp claws to cut the shit out of him.

The other three started running for it, but Zim showed no mercy. “NO ONE HURTS MY DIB”, Zim yelled and pounced on another another teen. He was biting him drawing a lot of blood, the teacher saw this and had to pull him off before some one else got hurt. Everyone was looking behind the small blind spot and Dib felt horrified from what just happened. He was happy that Zim saved him, but disappointed from how Zim reacted, but all of that was washed away from how surprised he was that Zim called him, “Mine”. Zim got dragged into the office and got yelled at by the teacher about his behavior which also got him a two month suspension. 

After school everyone started making there way home. Zim and Dib walked out in silence, but a moment later Dib spoke up, “Hey...you know what you did there was fucked up”. Zim sighed underneath his wig his antennas was flat of his head. “I know...I’m sorry about what happened it was just those stupid kids”, Zim said with a growl. “I understand Zim I’m actually thankful that you stood up for me, thank you for that”, Dib smiled at Zim who smiled back. “Your welcome and I’ll try better not to do that again”, Zim laughed and Dib did to giving him a playful punch. “You better you scared me”, he said they both continued laughing. 

As they kept walking Dib thought about what Zim said. “Hey, umm why did you call me yours while yelling at those kids in the cafeteria”, Zim blushed as he looked away. He actually had no idea why he said that, “I-I guess I was just really mad and it slipped”, Zim said. They were both blushing now and when they arrived at Zims house he quickly said good bye and rushed inside closing the door panting. 

‘WHAT ARE THESE FEELINGS’, he thought to himself but remember what Dib said about love. “Computer!”, Zim yelled and the AI replied back, “Whatttt”. “What is this weird warm feeling!”, Zim shouted wanting answers to see if his suspicions are right. The computer did a quick scan, “What your feeling is love”, it said. “No no! Not that! I know I like Dib as a friend”, Zim shouted again. The computer respond again, “It’s a romantic love you are feeling”. Zim heard this term from Dib before but he absolutely disagrees that he has romantic feelings for Dib. He decided to go to his research room to look up more about this ‘Romantic feeling’.

After hours of research he came to the conclusion that he was in fact in love with Dib. It freaked him for a while but he eventually calmed down. He sighed, ‘This is so weird’, he thought to himself. Zim had no idea how to express his feelings and on top of that didn’t even know how relationship really worked. 

He called Gir, from his computer to come the room. The robot did as his master said and went through a vent to the room. When he arrived he said in a squeaky tone, “Yes my mastah”. Zim spoke very carefully to him to make sure he was listening closely and understood his order.

“I want you to go over to Dibs house and watch him, make sure nothing bad happens to him”, Zim explained. Gir looked blankly at Zim, “Doooo mastah loveeee Mary?!”, Gir asked getting sidetracked from his order. Zim facepalmed, “Gir listen carefully”, he grabbed his SIR units by his shoulders. “I want you to keep Dib safe, if he gets hurt.....SO HELP ME”. He looked at his robot dead in the eyes and the robot turned red and saluted, “Yes sir!”. Gir then left the room, put his disguise on and walked to Dib’s house. 

When the robot arrived at Dibs house, he knocked on the door harshly. Dib could hear the banging from his own room. He went downstairs to see who was possibly banging his door at 1 am in the morning. When Dib opened the door he was met with Gir who was shoving nachos in his mouth. 

“Gir what are you doing here at 1 in the morning”, Dib asked tired and gritting his teeth through his sentence. Gir looked up Dib and replied, “Mastah said to make sure Mary was safe”. Dib knew he was referring to him and wondered why Zim would ask that. ‘Must’ve been after that incident at lunch’, he thought. He sighed and let the robot in, which Dib quickly regretted doing. 

When Gir went inside he looked around and then screeched so loud that Dibs ears were ringing. He then ran around the house like a maniac and Dib had to stop him before someone came out and saw him. Dib grabbed the robot and covered his mouth, “You got to be quite!”, he whisper yelled, but Gir didn’t listen and licked his hand making Dib take his hand off Girs mouth. He saw the saliva going down his hand, he didn’t even know Gir had saliva he’s a robot! He went to the kitchen to wash his hands but when he came back to the living room Gir was gone.

Dib had been looking for Gir for 30 minutes now, he eventually gave up after a few more minutes of trying to find him. He went to his bed room and opened the door to find Gir laying on his bed cuddled up like a puppy. He decided to just let Gir be and slept on a mat. 

Later that same day, Dib got ready for school and hid Gir in his backpack telling him if he stays quiet he would give Gir a treat after school. Dib and Gaz walked to school arriving on time. Dib parted ways with his sister and walked to his locker but it hard with Gir squirming around. He whispered to the robot, “Gir stop moving around so much it’s hard to walk”. 

Gir kept on moving more- 

When Dib finally got to his locker he opened his backpack and looked inside at Gir. “Gir you have to behave if you want that treat”, Dib directed. Gir gave Dib a smile and nod his head, he saw that Dib was taking him out of his backpack and into his locker. “Why am I in here?”, Gir chirped, “Because I can’t have you being loud at clsss”, Dib answered. Girs eyes turned red, “My mission is to protect Dib so I must do my assignment”, Girs eyes turned back to blue and gave him puppy dog eyes. “Ok ok, but stay quiet and don’t move so much please”, Dib asked. Gir nod his head again and went back in his bag with his stuff.   
Dib zipped up his bag and walked to his first period before the late bell rings making it right on time. 

Dib was in his last period and so far everything went well and Gir kept quiet- Oh how he wished that lasted. Gir was giggling and laughing all of a sudden. Dib nervously looked over at his bag, while still trying to pay attention to his class, but then he heard tearing in his bag. He grabbed his bag and opened it, “Gir what are you doing?!”, Dib yelled while keep a low voice. “I’m making confetti”, Gir said and continued to rip up the library book. “Gir stop!”, Dib yelled and other students started to look at him. Gir started crying throwing a fit and the teacher walked up to him seeing what was going on. 

“Dib Membrane! We do not allow dogs in school! You have after school detention”, she said and with she sent him out. As Dib was walking to detention he felt Gir tap from. “Do I still get a treat?”, he asked, Dib was really pissed and glared at him. “No Gir! You got me sent to detention!”, he yelled but kept his voice down so no one would hear him.

This kind’ve broke Girs ‘heart’ and he started to tear up. Dib payed no attention and when he arrived at the room to detention he picked Gir up and placed him on the ground. “Go back home, the teacher said I can’t keep you here while I’m at school”, Dib said and Gir just listened and walked back home. 

When Gir was walking home a kid came up to him, they looked nice so Gir said hi. But the kid started throwing rocks at him. Gir ran away but the kid followed him all the way back home. Gir ran into the house and slammed the door which Zim saw. “Gir why are you here and why were you rushing inside”, Zim asked concerned about him as he walked up to him. Gir turned around covered in dents, he broke down in tears. “M-Mary got mad at me and told me to go away a-and then a kid threw rocks at me and I-I tried to run away but he follows me”, Gir explained.

Zim got up and went outside, “HEY YOU!”, he yelled, the kid looked over at the teen and felt scared. “YOU PICK ON MY ‘SON’ AGAIN I’LL CALL THE POLICE ON YOU YOU HEAR!”, the kid got the message and ran away. Zim walked back inside and hugged Gir picking him up and putting him on the couch. He put on some cartoons for him and said, “I’ll make you some waffles and get my tools to fix the dent”. Gir smiled at Zim who smiled back and left Gir to watch his cartoons while he prepares the waffles and get the tools. 

After Gir was all fixed up and finished with his waffles. Zim took his plate and put it in the sink. Zim thought to himself, ‘Why do I care so much now, I even called Gir my son’. He sat at the table, ‘It’s like ever since I found out I wasn’t a real invader I started to care about other people more and become nicer in a way’. He smiled, ‘I kind’ve like these feelings’, though there was one person he didn’t care about right now.....Dib. 


	5. ‘Kiss’ and Make Up

Once Dib was finally out of school, he decided to go over to Zims house to apologize to Gir. He grabbed his stuff and started walking to the house thinking about what he was going to say. 

When he got there, he walked up to the door and knocked on it. The door opened there stood a pissed off Zim. “Hey Zim, I know your mad because Gir already told you what happened, but I’m here to apologize”, Dib said. “Do you know where he is”, he asked, Zim scoffed, “Yeah I know but your not seeing him!”. Dib narrowed his eyes, “Oh come on! I know what I did was wrong but I had to I couldn’t keep him at school”, he said. 

Zim attempted to close the door but Dib put his foot in the way, “Zim come on please after this you can kick me out and you won’t have to see me again if you really want that”, Dib said despite at this point. Zim sighed and the opened the door letting Dib in. “Wheres Gir”, he asked and Zim responded coldly, “He’s in my room, you can apologize and then leave!”. 

They both went in the kitchen and down the elevator. The whole trip down saw silent till it was broken when the elevator reached the lab. “We’re here, follow me and DON’T touch anything”, Zim warned and they both walked out and went into a room that was unfamiliar to Dib.

The room had a round bed were the mattress was inside the frame, there was a dresser next to the bed and a desk that was facing in front of a wall. Dib saw Gir sitting on the bed kicking his feet up and down on it like a little kid. Dib thought this was normal for his behavior since it was Gir. He walked over to him, “Hey Gir, I’m sorry for how I treated you earlier today, it was wrong of me to get that angry and tell you to go away”, Dib said. Gir didn’t look sad at all to see Dib he just smiled and said, “It’s ok Marry”, and gave him a cookie. Dib took the cookie, said thanks and ate it, happy that Gir forgave him. 

He noticed the dents on Girs head and looked over at Zim, “What happened to him”. Zim sighed, “A kid threw rocks at him”, Dib felt disappointed now. “I’m so sorry....this was all my fault”, Zim mumbled, “You think...”. Dib looked at Gir who was smiled back then back at Zim and stood up. “Will I guess I should go, sorry for bothering you”, Dib said and left the room going back to the elevator. 

“Mastah I know your mad but don’t you love Marry?”, Gir asked. Zim looked at Gir, “He hurt you...how can I care about someone like him”, he said. Gir look disappointed for a moment but then smiled again, “Yeah but he ended up apologizing, don’t let this ruin your friendship”. Zim thought about it for a moment and nod his head before he went after Dib. 

Dib was just about to leave until he heard Zim call for him. He turned around to Zim looking confused, “I thought you wanted me gone”. Zim walked over to him and did what Dib never thought he would do, he kissed him.

Dib was in utter shock but kissed him back passionately. After a moment they pulled away for air both panting. “W-why did you-“, Dib asked but was cut off when Zim said, “I-I love you Dib”. Dib couldn’t believe it, Zim, the last being Dib would never thought would love him, actually did! He was taken back by this and made sure he was correct, “Y-you mean as a friend or-“, he was cut off again by another kiss but it didn’t last as long. “I love you as a mate”, Zim said. 

Gir was right, there relationship wasn’t going to get ruin over something so small and like Dib said people make mistakes but they learn from them. Dib was still dumbfounded and still couldn’t believe what he heard. Zim blushed feeling stupid, “W-WILL DO YOU ACCEPT MY FEELINGS OF NOT”, Zim yelled as his blush deepened. Dib smirked and pulled him in for another kiss.

They broke away locking eyes and blushing like crazy, “S-so dose that mean your my mate”, Zim asked. Dib chuckled and nod, “Yes it dose”, Zim smiled and gave him a hug. “Well I’m happy to be yours”, Zim said, Dib hugged him back trying to hold back his tears so he dose not hurt him. He was just so happy to know that his crush liked him back and that he wasn’t going be alone. 

When they ended the hug Zim sat on the couch and Dib joined him. “I still don’t know much about relationships so you’ll have to help me”, Zim said and Dib was more than happy to hear that. He smiled at Zim and said, “Of course! I want you to enjoy this relationship just as much as I will and I want you understand”. Zim nuzzled Dib, “Thank you”. After a couple of minutes later they both fell asleep.

Hours later~

Dib woke up to his phone going off, his eyes opened and he grabbed his phone to see who was calling. 

It was Gaz- 

Dib looked down seeing Zim on his chest so he moved him carefully off him and onto the couch. He then walked into the kitchen and answered his phone. “What is it Gaz”, Dib asked slightly annoyed to be awakened by his sister calling. “Where are you?! I’ve been calling you for 2 hours!”, she screamed. Dib knew she was just over exaggerating but apologized, “Sorry Gaz I passed out at Zim’s”. Gaz giggled, “Did you cuddle together”, she teased. Dib didn’t respond, “Whatever, when are you coming home”, Gaz asked. Dib looked at Zim then to the clock on his phone, “I guess 9 since it’s only 4 Pm”, he said. “Ok, don’t have to much fun~ Bye”, and before Dib could yell at her for that comment, she hung up. 

Zim finally woke up to see that his new lover wasn’t there beside him. Irkens get really protective and territorial once there’re in a relationship so this worried Zim causing him to get up to fast and fall off the couch. 

Dib rushed into the living room and saw Zim lying on the floor with the blankets over him. “What happened”, Dib asked helping the Irken up after taking the blanket off him. “Where were you?!”, Zim asked as he got up, and looked up at Dib with a worry but serious face. “Oh I was in the kitchen talking to Gaz, you don’t need to worry so much silly”, Dib said patting his head. 

Zim pout, “Irkens get protective once they find a mate, it’s natural instincts to make sure there safe and happy just like a mother taking care of her baby”, he explained. Dib hugged Zim closely, “Ill be find stupid”, he joked. Zim hugged back liking the attention but it ended when Dib pulled away. “So what do you want to do”, Dib asked and Zim had the perfect idea. 

“Training”, Zim said, Dib looked confused so Zim explained, “It’s so you can defend yourself in fights I don’t want you getting hurt again”. His antennas fell down to his head when he remembered Dib beaten up with puffy eyes and stained tears and blood. Dib noticed Zim and pat his head, “Ok, and plus it’ll be good exercise”, Dib said trying to cheer his up. 

And it worked cause as soon as he said that Zims antennas perked back up and looked and Dib smirking. “Ok but I warn you I’ve had a lot of experience from military training so I won’t go easy”, Zim said. Dib got a bit worried by this, “Don’t worry you worm-baby I won’t go to hard”. 

Time Skip~

Dib was exhausted, the irken had worked him half to death. Zim on the other hand was enjoying this, "You humans are so weak", Zim laughed and Dib glared at him, "y-you made me do like 100 push ups!", Dib breathed heavily, trying to catch his breath. Zim sighed disappointingly and got up going to the kitchen.

He opening the fridge grabbing a fresh soda and walked back over to the tried human. "Here", Zim held out the soda and Dib gladly took it, popping the soda open and drinking it. When Dib finished he placed the half empty soda on the small table next to the couch. 

"Thanks", Dib said and Zim looked away embarrassed, "Yeah yeah! I just didn't want you to keep leaking on my floor". Dib was flustered, "You mean sweat?", Zim waved his hand, "Yeah, whatever you humans call it". Dib chuckled a little but stopped once he saw the time, "Holy shit, it's 8:36 I have to get home", Dib said as he grabbed his backpack and soda.

Zim didn't want him to go but he knew he had to get back home before dark, so he gave him a hug that Dib gladly excepted hugging him back and giving his Irken a kiss on the forehead. "I love you, bye", Dib said and Zim said his good bye too before the human left. Zim could still feel the touch of Dib's lips on his own and couldn't help but to touch his lips remembering his human's mouth on his.


	6. The Returning of Keef

2 months later~

Dib and Zim were both in home room for a announcement, the teacher walked in and stood in front of her class. "Prom is this Friday, so look nice, and don't forget to buy a ticket", the teacher then signaled a kid, Keef to be exact, to hand over the fliers. He started handing them out and came across Zim, handing one to him, "Are you going this time, it is our last dance, and I bet you'll look adorable in a dress~".

Zim felt disgusted and looked away, "Not interested, I don't do these "Social events" that you do". Keef put the flier on his desk, "Will at least think about it", he wink and then walked away. Dib saw this and got suspicious, he knew 5 years back Keef liked Zim and would never fucking shut up about him. Dib looked over at Keef glaring at him and Keef saw this and smirked making Dib even more pissed off.

Later that day at lunch, Dib was walked to the table he always sat at. When he approached it though Keef walked by and sat right next to Zim so Dib was force to be on the other side next to Gaz. When Zim saw Keef he raised a non existent eye brow. "Why are you here Keef", Zim's voice was low and he was growling.

"What I can't sit by my best friend! Wow Zim that really hurts~", Keef cooed putting his hand on Zim's lap. Dib was holding back the urge to yell or fight him or else it'll cause a sene. "Don't touch me!", Zim snapped and pushed Keef away. Gaz looked up getting kinda interested and Dib finally lost it. "Did this fucker touch you!", Dib yelled as he got up from his seat now beyond mad. Zim saw this was causing attention and put his hand on his lover's, "Hey it's ok, he barely touched me, I promise I'm fine", Zim whispered trying to calm Dib down and he sighed sitting down, "Ok if you say so". Keef got up and walked off and everyone continued eating there lunches including Zim and Dib.

School ended and everyone was walking home, Dib and Zim walked hand in hand until they heard someone yelling for Zim. The couple turned around and saw Keef running up to them, "Heya Zim!....and Dib", Keef's voice changed into a snarl when he said Dib's name. Dib glared at him for this, "Can I walk home with you", Keef looked over and asked Zim, "No Keef, me and Dib have important errands to run", Zim said trying to get out of this, but Keef was determined.

As the couple walked away he run up to them again. "Well I could tag along with y'all while you do them", Keef smiled and Dib was fed up and looked over at Keef, "He dose not want to hang out with you so leave him alone", Dib said getting really iterated. "Well thats what you think, so how about you go after some paranormal creatures and leave", Keef argued back. Zim saw Dib ball up his fist and his anger was building up more. "He's right I don't want to hang out with you Keef so please leave me alone".

Keef was in defeat and decided to leave since Zim was getting annoyed and he didn't want to upset him, "O-ok then...see ya". Keef walked off and so did the couple. Dib was anger the whole way to Zim's, and Zim obviously noticed, so when they got home he sat him down on the couch, made him some tea and sat down next to him. "Ok what's wrong, ever since Keef you've been really moody and don't try to lie cause I can sense that your mad", Zim said in a monotone voice.

Dib sighed, "That fucking creep won't leave you alone! I mean all day he wanted to be so close to you and it just pisses me off!", Dib's voice raised as he spoke getting more angry by the second. Zim put his hand on Dib's shoulder, reassuring him that everything is going to be ok, but Dib thought other wise. "I understand your mad and jealous, but i will always love you Dib and no one else", Zim said genuinely. Dib calm down a little after hearing that, and Zim gave him a kiss, not hard but also not so soft, Dib kissed him back wrapping his arms around Zim's small waist as Zim wrapped his hands around his neck, pulling eachother closer in.

They pulled away and Dib grumbled, "I'm not jealous space boy". Zim laughed, "Yes you were~ I saw you looking at us and your face said it all", Zim smirked at Dib's expression after he said that, he was blushing and looked mad, he looked away from Zim and mumbled, "Shut up". Zim put his hand on Dib's, "It's ok, I would be like that too if someone got that close to you". Dib faced Zim smiling at him and giving his alien a peck on his forehead. "I love you", Dib said, Zim smiled back, "I love you too Dib-mate"

Keef POV   
When I got home I went to my bedroom and sat on my bed. ‘That stupid Dib! Why dose someone like Zim love him!’, I punched my wall causing a dent; it's been 5 years since I’ve seen Zim, since that day he gave me that gift and made me think a squirrel was him. I'm not mad, I would NEVER be mad at him, but I swear I'll make him MINE! MINE FOREVER! I just got to think of a plain. I got up and looked over at my opened year book and saw a old picture of Gretchen, she used to have a pretty big crush on him.

"I have the perfect plain!~"

  
The next day after school~   
  
"So can you explain why we're here behind the school", Gretchen questioned. I smirked and put a hand on her shoulder, "I have a plain to destroy Dib and Zim's relationship~ And in exchange Dib will be all yours", she just shrugged. "I liked him 5 years ago, I moved on", she stated and then continue speaking as she walked away, "And plus I don't want to ruin anything between them, they're good people". Well great! Now what....if i can't distract Dib then this plain won't work, "Wait!", Gretchen turned around looking a little annoying, "I told you I don't want to-", before she could finish I cut her off, "I'll pay you 200,000 dollars!".

Gretchen POV~  
When I heard that my mind instantly was telling me to say yes! I really need it so I can pay for my father's hospital bills, and my family can't afford to pay for it. I looked back at Keef, "Fine", Keef looked overjoyed when he heard this and walked over to me.

"You made a good deal", he said and then began to explain his plain, "At prom your going to district Dib and while your doing that I'll take Zim to the back of the school", I looked at him confused, "What do you plan to do after that". Keef only chuckled, "Oh you don't need to worry about that and also if you back down or try to tell anyone.....I'll kill you", Fuck I made a huge mistake, Zim....Dib.....I'm so sorry!


	7. Prom

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: This chapter has attempt rape and emotional content view discretion advised!

Through out the week Dib has been trying to convince Zim to come to prom with him, until he eventually budge and said yes. Prom was today, and Dib was actually excited to go this year because he has someone to actually go with besides Gaz. Zim on the other hand was kinda annoyed, he's been to a dance once and did not enjoy it, loud music, crowds and people getting drunk was not something he was excited for. 

After school Dib and Zim walked to Zim's home, they agreed to hang out for a while since prom started at 6. The whole time they watched movies, trained, and just talked about stuff that was going. The whole time though Zim looked uneasy and Dib could tell, "Hey are you ok?", Dib ask looking over at Zim, who looked at him confused.

"Yeah, why?", Zim asked "Will you look worried", Dib said which Zim laughed at, "Me worried! The mighty Zim is never worried", Dib knew that was a lie. "Yeah yeah, but I know somethings up, you've been twitching your antennas and your face looks uneasy", Dib pointed out. Zim froze, 'am I really that easy to read', he thought and felt disappointed that he wasn't strong enough to not show weakness. Dib sighed, "I'm just worried about you", Zim smiled trying to make Dib not feel worried about him, "I know Dib but I promised I’m fine", Zim lied.

He was really worried that someone might find out he's a alien, or some drunk guy would try to flirt with him or even worse Keef! All this fear and stress went to his head and Dib noticed and pulled him in for a hug, "Hey I promise it'll be ok", Dib reassured. Zim looked up at Dib, "w-what if someone sees through m-my disguise o-or Keef!", Zim chocked on his pink tears, "Shhh it's ok I promise I'll stay by your side the whole time and protect you", Dib cooed and Zim calmed down and sat up. Dib looked at the time on his phone and noticed it was 4:30 giving them an hour in a half to get ready. "I have to get ready, you should too", Dib suggested and Zim nod giving his boyfriend who gladly kissed him back.

Meanwhile Keef was getting prepared for the dance.

After his shower he brushed and dried his hair, brushed his teeth and got his suit on. He looked in the mirror to make sure everything looked good and picked up his phone to call Gretchen. Gretchen was all ready for the dance in a lovely red dress with a little bit of makeup on to make her look nice, it was only some consoler and blush. Gretchen noticed her phone buzzing and saw that Keef was calling, "Hello?", "Are you ready", Keef said as he picked up Dib's stolen cuffs, "Yeah, but are you sure about this plain? I mean will Zim even show up, he's not the type of guy who likes human interaction", Gretchen responded. "Oh he'll come I know he will", Keef smirked and ended the call. He put on a drench coat and put the cuffs in his pocket grabbing his car keys and leaving his room. Gretchen was sitting on her couch waiting for Keef and this plain to over with.

Dib was all ready and now on his way to pick up Zim in his father's car. Dib had on a blue dress shirt and black jeans, his scythe like hair was pulled back thanks to gel. Gaz was wearing a black dress with purple stripes and had a black head band on. It was quite surprising to Dib when he first saw her which made Gaz threaten him if he said a word.

When they arrived at Zim's house Dib walked to the front door and rang the door bell. Gir opened the door and looked up at Dib, "Hi Mary!", he screamed. "Is Zim ready", Dib ask nervously, trying to look inside. "He in the lab getting ready", Gir said and went back to the couch to watch cartoons.

Dib decided to come in and sat next to Gir waiting for Zim. A good 15 mins passed and he saw Zim come up from his base. Dib's mouth dropped, Zim was in a pink dress that went down to the lower part of his thighs, the dress had a black ribbon tied in the front, he had on leggings and his black boots and was even wearing a black choker. Zim saw Dib's expression and smirked, "Like what you see", he said as he walked over to Dib who's mouth was still open but managed to speak, "Y-you look amazing!". Zim blushed at his comment, "Y-yeah yeah Dib-stink, l-let's just go". Dib smirked at Zim's embarrass face, thinking it was one of most beautiful things about him. He got up taking Zim by the hand and leading him outside to the car, he opened the door for Zim letting him get inside and shut the door, going to the driver side. When everyone had there seat belts on Dib drove everyone to the school.

Lights were flashing, loud music was playing and the place was crowed with people. Dib and Zim looked around as Gaz left to do who knows what. They walked over to the snack table, enjoying the food and having a conversation. Meanwhile Gretchen and Keef were spying on them a afar. "Ok remember you lead Dib away from Zim and then I take Zim to the back of the school", Keef reminded Gretchen who was still watching them looking disappointed, "Uh huh, sure...", Keef noticed something was up, "Your not think about backing out are you?!", Keef asked getting angry, Gretchen sighed, "no I'm not....let's just get this over with". 

Gretchen walked over to the table and pulled on a fake smile, "Hey Dib!". Dib turned around and saw Gretchen, "Hey Gretchen, I haven't seen you around since middle school", Dib said and Gretchen got nervous, "O-oh yeah, I've been really busy with school". Gretchen looked at Zim and smiled but he turned around, "I see you brought Zim with you, Is he your-" and before she could finish her sentence Zim cut her off, "Yes he is now what do you want",he said coldly which threw her off. "Oh I just wanted to talk to Dib for a moment if you don't mind", Zim opened his mouth but Dib spoke before he could, "That's fine", the two left and Zim was alone which he hated.

He watched Dib to make sure he'll be ok, until he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned around and his face went pale when he saw Keef. He wore a smug smile, "Heya Zim~" he said and Zim backed away, "what do you want", Keef stepped closer and replied, "Oh I just wanna talk~" 

Gretchen pulled Dib to the back of the gym as soon as Keef wasn't paying to them. "Hey what the hell?!", Dib yelled and Gretchen sigh, "Look I have no time! You need to go to the back of the school!", Gretchen said seriously. Dib was confused, "Why do I need to go there?, is this some prank", he ask frowning "No you just need to go n-". Before she could finish what she was saying Gaz ran up to Dib, "I just saw Keef with your boyfriend, you might wanna go check that out", she said. Dib knew this wasn't good and relied what Gretchen was trying to say. He ran out the gym fearing what Zim could possibly be going through, Gretchen and Gaz followed behind. 

ATTEMPTED RAPE WARNING!!!! (Also shown at the beginning of the chapter) 

Keef had Zim pinned up against the wall with the cuffs on him that disabled his pak from using his spider legs or any other self defenses. Zim cried out for help, but no one heard him threw the gag in his mouth, "Awww it's ok, I'll make sure it feels good", Keef said as he started to remove Zim's leggings. Zim squirmed around trying to make it hard for him to keep him still , but Keef took a pocket knife and put it up the Zim's neck making him stay still.

After his leggings were off Keef stared down at Zim's crouch, "Oh~ how interesting", he cooed and started to take off his own pants. Now that they were both half naked, Keef put his organ up against Zim's opening. Zim cried and pleaded for him the stop, but Keef didn't listen and began to push in, causing Zim to scream in pain, but before the tip even reached inside, a loud thud was heard.

Zim opened his eyes, he looked beside him and saw that Keef was knocked out, he turned around and saw Dib panting with a brick in his hand. Dib dropped the brick and looked over at Zim who was still half naked, he took off his coat and put it over Zim and as soon as he had some type of clothes covering him, Dib pulled him into his chest hugging him. Gaz was calling the police and Gretchen watched the two feeling extremely bad.

The two lovers were crying so hard, tears stained there faces, they finally pulled away and Dib screamed, "I-I'm so sorry for leaving you!", he said still crying. Zim planted a warm kiss on Dib's lip that Dib gladly accepted. "It's ok Dib, I'm ok, he didn't do anything", Zim said trying to make his lover feel better but it didn't really work.

Police sirens were herd in the background, when the police arrived they asked questions that Gaz and Gretchen answered. Gretchen thought that Gaz would tell them that she was apart of this but to her surprise she didn't. But that didn’t mean she won’t ask about this later. The police took Keef into one of the cars while the other four were being taken back to Dib's.

The whole car ride was silence until they reached home, since there dad wasn't home the police was giving his phone number. Dib grabbed the keys from his pocket and opened the door walking inside with Zim on his back feeling exhausted. "I'm going to put him to bed", Dib said sighing and went upstairs.

Gaz and Gretchen sat on the couch, "So....", Gaz said which this got Gretchen's attention. "What made you do this", she asked and Gretchen looked down, "I-I needed the money", she stated and Gaz raised a eyebrow, "For what". "My father is in the hospital", Gretchen said and Gaz continued to stare at her waiting for her to continue.  
  
Gretchen started to explain more, "My father got in a car crush and it made him go into a coma, my family had to keep paying to keep him alive but money was going short so I had to find a way!" she started to cry and Gaz patted her back as she continued. "Keef said he would give me 200,000 dollars! I felt awful though so I told Dib to go behind the school to save Zim". Gaz understood were she was coming from and happy to know she made the right choice. "I get it, I'm sure me and Dib would do anything to have our mom back". 

Dib was on his bed next to Zim who was sleeping. He felt like shit, if only he stayed with Zim this could've been prevented Dib sighed and watched the tired irken. He heard knocks on his door, Dib knew it was probably Gaz, "Come in", he said not facing away from Zim.

Gaz came in with Gretchen, when Dib saw Gretchen he scolded at her, "Hey can you leave us alone for a while, we need to chat", Gaz asked, Gretchen understood and left. Dib was relieved she was gone, his tension calming, "So how is he doing", Gaz asked and Dib sighed, "Good....but..." Gaz raised a brow, "I can't believe I left him alone, this is all my fault...".

Gaz looked at Zim and back at Dib, "Yeah maybe a little, but at least Keef is getting what he deserves", "Gretchen should too", Dib mumbled, "I know but she did it for a good reason, not saying it was a good though, she didn't have bad intentions is all and she did end up saving Zim" Gaz defended. Dib went back to watching Zim and Gaz went to her room. After an hour or so later Dib fell asleep.


	8. Forgive but not forget

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Sexual themes and self harm

The next day Dib woke up to not see Zim besides him, which made him panic. Dib rushed down stairs to see if he was there and luckily he was, with Gaz and.....Gretchen. Dib forgot that she was over last night and apparently stood over since yesterday.

Zim saw Dib and told him to come over so everyone could talk. Dib walked over and sat next to Zim, "What the hell is going on", he asked, Zim replied, "We're here to talk about yesterday”. Dib snapped at Zim, "Yeah talk about how you almost got fucking rape!". Gaz yelled at Dib, "Oh say the one who literally left Zim alone!".

Dib's face was getting red but Zim put a hand on Dib's and he calmed down. "Ok let's start with the beginning", Zim said and looked over at Gretchen who explained about everything that went on. Dib started to feel a little empathy towards her, and after she was done speaking Dib apologized, "I'm so sorry about that", Gretchen sighed, "It's ok, I understand if it takes a while for you guys forgive me or don't at all". Dib pulled her into hug and she hugged back, "I already have, I'm sorry for not understanding sooner".

Gaz smiled at the two and Zim was getting jealous with the affection Gretchen was getting, "Yes yes that's great and all", he said turning away. Gretchen noticed and ended their hug, "Zim, your jealous are you", she said in a mellow voice, and Zim huffed. Dib gave Zim a tight hug but not to tight since he was small, "I love you Zim and only you ok", Dib knew this probably had to do with him leaving Zim alone that night so he was probably scare to be left out and alone. "I'm not leaving you", Dib said again. Zim started to cry, "P-promise", Dib turned the irken around and looked in his magenta eyes, "I promise".

Later that day the two were in Dib's room, Dib was doing school work and Zim was looking into Dib's stuff. As he was messing around he found the same cuffs that he wore that day, he had a instant flashback at that moment when he was force to the wall and the handcuffs were put on. Zim was shaking and screaming, Dib turned over to see this and immediately rushed over trying to comfort him.

"Hey hey it's ok, your ok", Dib was embracing him trying his best to calm him down, he saw the cuffs in his hand and threw them against the wall braking them. Gaz came in to see what the commotion was about and saw Dib trying to calm Zim down, "What happened", Gaz ask, "He might've saw the cuffs and started to freak out" Dib replied. Gaz walked over, "Let me try something", Dib was very ify since it was Gaz but let her take him. Gaz isn't really the convert type but she knew what to do, "Zim, it's ok, it's over now, you need to calm down". Zim looked up at her, "Breathe in and out, look around were not at school", Zim looked around seeing that she was right. He started breathing to calm down, "Wow Gaz how did y-", Dib was cut by her shushing him. Dib saw Zim's sleeping body, poor thing tired himself out.

The two left the room and head down stairs to the living room. Dib and Gaz sat down on the couch. "He's definitely going through trauma after that", Gaz said looking at Dib who nodded. "Yeah....", he clenched his fist, "If only I didn't leave him....". "Dib he'll be ok, he just went through something horrible and he needs to calm down from it", Gaz said. Dib looked at her concern, "How are you so good at this", he asked, "Cause I had to take care of you after the world almost ended from that space hole thingy", she said and Dib corrected her, "Florpus hole".

Gaz glared but then laughed which surprised Dib, she only laughed when people were in pain. "Whats so funny", Dib asked which Gaz replied to, "that weird workout montage was hilarious". Dib chuckle blushing a little, "I guess but I looked ridiculous". The two laughed for a while until they heard footsteps from down stairs. Zim walked down shaking, with stained tears and his antennas flat down on his head.

He walked in to the living room and Dib immediately got up and rushed over to him. "Oh my god Zim are you ok?!", he asked worried as ever. Zim only hugged Dib and Dib hugged back, "You had a nightmare did you". Zim was silent so he assumed it was that, "It's ok I'm here", Dib said soothingly and Zim only cried. Gaz ignored them and went to the kitchen to make breakfast, letting them have there time alone.

After Zim calmed down Dib picked him up and place him on the couch not letting go. "Are you feeling better", Dib asked and Zim finally spoke, "A little, that horrible dream shook me". "Wanna talk about it", Dib asked, pulling away from the hug, "Not really, but I'll try".

Zims POV ~

I was running and running until I was at the end of the ally. There stood Keef as he watched me try to climb over the wall with my pak legs but to no avail. He step closer, and closer to me until he was right in my face crouching down. "Can't run anywhere huh", he said and stood up and grabbed my arms and pinned me to the wall.

I called out for help but no one came. He cuffed me and it deactivated my paks defenses. He started to take off our clothes I swarmed around trying to break free but he was stronger. After our clothes were off he took his organ and pushed it inside me. I screamed in pain and agony, it was like I could actually feel it entering me and feel the pain but I had no control. The pain was unbearable and it got worst when he started moving back and forth, I keep screaming so loudly, my body ached! After that I saw black and red and passed out. 

3rd person POV~

Dib was unbelievably shocked, he saw Zim tearing up again and gave him a tight embracive hug. "Shh it's ok, it was only a dream, your safe", Dib said trying to calm Zim down again. They heard Gaz shouting breakfast was ready, so they both went to the kitchen to find Gaz eating and two plates with stacked pancakes .

They both sat down and began to eat, the whole table was quite until Gaz broke the silence cause it was annoying her. "How's your day been I guess", she asked not paying attention but to her own food. "Umm fine I guess", Dib answered and looked over at Zim who was silent. "What about you, you doing better", Dib asked which Zim ignored and continued eating until he was done and put away his dishes in the sink walking out the room and up stairs to Dib's room. Gaz told her brother it was fine and to not bother him, Dib really wanted to help him but he listened to Gaz. 

A few hours past and Zim was still in the room. Dib got fed up with waiting and decided to check on Zim. He went up stairs to his bedroom door and turned the nob but it was lock, "Zim, open the door!", no response. Dib violently shook the nob, "Come on Zim! Please open the door!", still no response.

Dib knew something was up so he rammed himself into the door until it opened, and what he saw behind the door made his heart break. Zim had one of Dib's razor blade in his hand and the arm that wasn't being use had cut marks everywhere. Dib ran over to Zim grabbing to blade and threw it across the room. He looked back at Zim with pure hurt and rage, "what THE FUCK!", he yelled.

Zim looked up at him tears whelming up in his eyes, "I-I-I f-found it in a drawer a-and thought it would m-make me feel better", Zim stuttered. Dib pulled Zim in his arms and hugged him, "I'm sorry for yelling, but you DON'T cut and or do ANY self harm to yourself to make you feel better!", Dib said and this confused Zim. "B-but you do it", Zim pointed to drawer and continued, "You have a lot of blades with your DNA".

Dib sighed, "Yes, but I stopped doing that because I knew it was unhealthy". They sat down on Dib's bed. Dib had no idea what to do, he was scared, but he knew that Zim had to get through this, even if it takes a while. Zim sat up on Dib's lap and looked at him with disappointment, "I'm sorry, I won't do it again", he said. Dib looked at him and gave him a small smile, "Good, I promise I'll help you through this, you can stay here until your better, ok?".

Dib saw Zim light up a little thinking about what he said. After a few moments Zim replied, "Ok but can we bring Gir and mini-mouse I don't want to leave them alone". That wouldn't be to much of a problem, since his dad wasn’t home much, but he would have to deal with Gir's outbursts and find a place for them to sleep but Dib knew that Zim would probably want them safe and right know Zim's feelings was all that mattered to him. "Ok that can be arranged", Dib said and Zim finally showed a little bit of happiness.


	9. Ok Again?

As the months pass, Zim started to feeling better and Prof. Membrane eventually heard the about what after few days after prom and helped. Keef was sentenced 10 years in prison and Gretchen was actually a good friend to the family now. Zim moved back into his base with Gir and mini-mouse and Dib decided to staying with him so he wouldn’t let this happen again and it was about time he found a place to live on his own. The move in wasn't hard, Dib would share Zim's bedroom and Zim changed his house a little so Dib could properly live in it.

In the household, Dib had a surprise for when Zim got home since it was their one year anniversary now. He didn't do anything big but he did have a cake that said "happy anniversary" on it, since it was a special day and Zim loves sweets. He also had a present that was in a pink bag and had a cute red ribbon around it.

He waited for his boyfriend to come back from the store. When he arrived he saw that Dib wasn’t here and the lights were off, lucky for him he can slightly see in the dark. Zim made his way into the kitchen and all a sudden the light came on and he saw the cake and present siting on the table. Zim looked at Dib confused, "What's this about?", he asked as he walked over to the table. "On earth we celebrate anniversary's where we celebrate the year we’ve been together", Dib said trying his best to keep it simple. "Oh so another human tradition that comes every year", Zim asked looking at Dib with his antennas slightly going to the side. "You can say that", Dib replied.

Zim saw the present on the table and his antennas fell back, "oh I didn't get you anything...", he said disappointed. "It’s ok, you didn't know", Dib smiled and grabbed Zim by the waist. "Your the only thing that is worth more", Zim blushed and looked away, "w-well I should be, I AM ZIM!", he said looking back at Dib smiling and then kissed him which Dib did back.

When they ended their kiss, Dib cut the cake and everyone ate. Gir was really eager from having to wait so he already had a plate and fork ready jumping up and down excitedly. When the cake was finally on his plate he used his face to eat it instead. Zim was disgusted by Gir's behavior but not surprise, "Gir! Clean your self off once your done, I don't want any bugs in the house!", Zim command. Gir nodded after finishing his cake and cleaned up.

Dib decided that now was the best time to give Zim his present. He handed him the bag and looked at Zim who was now pulling out a small black box. When he opened it, he saw a white ring, the ring had a pink heart on it that was surrounded with little pieces of gems.

Zim had no words, he looked over at Dib, "It's a promise ring, it mean that I will always love you and never leave you", he said smiling. "D-do you like it?", he asked, Zim took the ring and put it on his finger then put the box on the table. He looked back at Dib and hugged him tightly, "I love it!", Dib smile grew, "Good, I have another surprise for you~", he cooed and picked Zim up taking him to the bed room.

Smut warning!!!! 18+

Dib made his way downstairs to the bedroom with Zim, laying him down on the bed. "Start getting undress", he directed and Zim already knew what was happening so he did as Dib said. Once he saw that Zim was undress he went to their closet and grabbed a vibrator that was hidden behind some clothes. He made his way to Zim and pinned him down.

Zim heard the sound of something turning on and vibrations, "Whats that noise", he questioned and Dib without answering shoved the vibrator inside on Zim's opening. Zim screamed from how high the setting of the vibrator was and how it made his insides twitch and beg for more. Dib smirked at Zim's reaction, "surprise~", Dib said in a low seductive way. Dib pushed the vibrator farther in making Zim scream and pant more as pink liquid came out from his area.

Everything was going perfect, there was nothing to ruin such a great moment. Dib pushed the vibrator all the way inside Zim, Zim screamed and moaned holding onto the sheets. Zim was a mess, his insides were burning and he was sweating a lot, he felt like he was about to break and then....he felt is orgasm release. Dib watch as Zim came all over the bed and when he saw that the irken was finished he pulled the vibrator out of Zim and went down licking Zim.

Zim happy to feel this from his lover so he grabbed his head, moving up against Dib's mouth. When Dib was done exploring Zim's pussy, he got up and undid his pants getting on top of Zim. He used one hand to guide himself and once he was able to line it up he started pushing inside Zim. Zim's body jerked up as he felt Dib pushing inside, he wrapped his arms and legs around Dib tearing up a little.

Once Dib was fully inside he paused looking down at Zim, "Y-you ready", he stuttered and Zim nodded. Dib thrust out and then back in, making Zim's whole body move back and forth. Dib started picking up the pace and went faster and Zim was moving against him asking for him to go harder or faster. Loud slapping noises, moaning and grunting could be heard in the room, luckily Gir and mini-mouse were up stairs so they wouldn't be able to hear. Dib keep going faster and harder just like Zim wanted as he felt Zim's hot, wet insides start to build up with cum like his very own and with one last thrust Dib released everything and so did Zim.

Now laying in bed the two were a hot mess panting and breathing hardly. Dib looked at his phone and saw that it was 8 pm, an idea popped in his head, "Wanna watch a movie", he asked looking over at Zim. "S-sure just give me t-ten minutes", Zim stuttered which made Dib giggle. He went over to Zim giving him a kiss on the cheek, "Ok space boy~". Zim got embarrassed by the nickname but didn't yell at Dib for it. Dib got up out of bed and got dressed, "I'll be in the living room, come up when you can ok". Zim sat up and gave him a nod before Dib left the room. 

After a moment, Zim got dressed and was walking to the elevator until he heard his computer say, "Master Zim there's a transmission from planet Vort". Zim was quick to rush down the hall to his lab, "Answer transmission". The call was answered and there was a purple Vortain on the screen.

"Had a feeling it was you", Zim said knowingly and the Vortain sighed, "Yes Zim it's me, I need your help", he stated. Zim looked confused, "With what exactly", he asked with suspicion. "I want revenge on the tallest, for everything they have done!", he said and Zim felt empathy for his feeling though didn't allow that to slip by his suspensions. "But why do you need my help?" Zim asked again, "Because your the only irken I know, you have the information I need to do this!" he said getting annoyed by all these questions, but also understood his concerns.

"Look I get it, but that's all behind me now and I'm just happy that I'm free and my children are at least safe with you", the ex prisoner said. "I just really need your help and I know that you feel just the same hate as me when they told you that you weren't a real invader". Zim froze "H-how did you know that", he stuttered, "Well I may have hacked into your lab once to try to save my children, buttt it back fired because once I got home, my planet was filled with irken soldiers and slaves", the Vortain said with fear and sadness.

Zim wanted to be mad at him for hacking in his lab, and himself for letting this happen, but couldn't because he was right, he HATED the tallest. "I'll help you", Zim said and 777 smiled, "Thank you!" and with that Zim hung up.


	10. Finding out

Zim was pondering about what just happened. He was completely worried about the possibilities and how Dib would react. Zim received a text after the call that 777 was going to come to the base so they talk about a plan, which gave Zim 2 days to tell Dib. Zim kept thinking of ways to tell Dib but had nothing so he asked the computer for help.

"Ugh i don't know just tell him what happened", the computer said with an attitude. Zim would tell Dib what happened but was also afraid of him getting mad or wanting to come along. And he COULD NOT afford for Dib to get hurt, it would break him.

He was so caught up on his thoughts though that he didn't hear Gir came in. "Mastah, Mary is asking when you'll be-", he cut himself off when he saw that Zim was in destress. "Whats wronggg", Gir asked looking at his master with concern. "Nothing Gir, just tell Dib I'll be up in a bit", Gir was silent for a while, which was a surprise and then left the lab.

Dib was in the living room with Mini-Mouse watching a horror movie. Gir came up from a elevator and walked over to Dib. "He'll be up in a bit", the robot said before he sat down on the couch silently. Dib looked at Gir, he seemed worried and his antenna was slightly down, "Are you ok", Dib asked. Gir looked at him slightly scared, "I'm worry about Master, he seems distressed", Gir said. "I'll talk to him, ok?", Dib said with a smile trying to cheer Gir up. It seemed to work cause after he said that Gir smiled back and continued to watch the movie.

Later, Zim came into the living room from the elevator going over the couch. He sat down next to Dib, "Sorry I was....busy with something", Zim said, the pausing and the way Zim said that made Dib curious. "With what", he questioned, Zim lied and then trailed off, "Oh just with some experiments, I see your watching one of those horror movies, what's it about". Dib replied, "Its called "Don't Knock Twice", it's about this house were if you knock twice on the door it will open a gateway from hell and unleash this demon". Zim seemed interested and watched it with Dib. Later that night the two passed out on the couch cuddled up with each other.

Dib opened his eyes to see Zim who laid next to him on the couch. He carefully got up without waking Zim up and covered him up in a blanket. Then went to the kitchen to make breakfast. When Zim woke up he could smell the sweet sensation of cinnamon from the kitchen. He got up from the couch and walked in the kitchen noticing Dib and a plate on the table with cinnamon rolls for him.

He sat down and when Dib saw him he told him good morning, Zim told him good morning and eat his food. Dib noticed Zim's worried face so he ask him, "Hey are you ok", Zim looked up from his half eaten roll and turned his head with confusion. "Yes, why?", he asked, "Because you look nervous, are you still scared of Keef I told you he's-", Zim cut him off, "I'm fine, please stop worrying Dib-thing", he put his hand on Dib's.

Dib intertwine his fingers with Zim's three and smiled, "Ok I'll believe you, just remember that I'm here for you". Zim smiled back and finished his Cinnamon roll. He took his plate to sink cleaning it off and walked to the elevator going down to the lab. Dib took his plate to sink and cleaned it off putting it away. He looked at the clock, it was currently 6:05 so he had about an hour till work. Dib got a part time job after they moved back in, they needed food and stuff for the house so he got a job while Zim cleaned and watched Gir, it was almost like they were a family. Dib thought of how much they were like one put then pushed it aside and got ready for work.

Meanwhile Zim was in his room thinking of a plan to tell Dib about the revenge plan. An idea popped in his head, Zim could lie and then Dib will never know. Then he wouldn't have to worry about Dib getting hurt or mad at him. He thought of many ideas, "Hey Dib I'm going out to get the voot fix", he said to himself, but shock his head. "No Dib is to smart".

He keep thinking until the computer said, "You know telling the truth to him might be better". Zim scowled "He can't know! If he did then he might get angry or want to come with me!", Zim shouted. The computer sigh, "Whatever" and then went back to sleep mood.

It was 5:30 pm, usually the time Dib would be home. Dib opened the door and was met with Zim who was sitting on the couch watching Tv. He went inside taking off his shoes and sitting on the couch next to him. "Hey, how was your day", Dib asked looking at his boyfriend with a smile, "It was good" Zim replied and continued speaking. "I have something to tell you" Zim said looking down while twiddling his fingers. "Ok, what is it", Dib asked and Zim looked up at him with a serious face.

"I have to go to a meeting in Vort", Zim said. Dib was shocked at this sudden news but instead he asked him, "How long will you be gone?". "I-I don't really know, but I'll tell you when I do", Zim nervously said. Dib asked another question, "What is this meeting for", Zim hesitated but then replied, "It's just for my job, I work at Vort".

Dib was surprise to hear he had a job, "Wait you have a job that's amazing! How come you never told me", he asked. Zim got nervous but knew he had to keep up the act, "W-will...it's complicated there's a lot to it", he said.

"So you can't just translate it to my understanding", Dib asked. "I can but it's really boring a lot of paper work and filing", Zim said getting more nervous. He was really trying to get Dib uninterested, but it didn't work. "Will i always wanted to know how aliens do things so this will be interesting to learn", Dib said getting excited.

Zim had enough and got up, "STOP ASKING QUESTIONS ZIM DOSEN'T WANT TO ANSWER", he yelled. Dib was taken back by this but that quickly turned into anger. Dib stood up, his height making him taller than Zim and making him feel small. "I just wanted to know Zim! What's your problem!" Dib shouted making Zim even more mad. "MY PROBLEM IS YOU! YOUR ALWAYS WANTING TO KNOW EVERYTHING I DO!" Zim shouted back. Dib was so angry that he had enough and went down to lab to lock himself in their room.

He reached the bottom floor and got out, though he saw a light at the end of the hall so he went down to investigate. Walking down the hall, the light got a little brighter, when he finally walked in he saw the computer open messages. Dib knew he shouldn't but he ended up reading the messages and felt heart broke that his lover not only didn't tell him that he was going to help get revenge on the tallest but lied to him.

Apparently the plan Zim had was that he would lie to Dib about where he was going. Then tell 777 to meet him somewhere different so Dib wouldn't find out. 

Zim came down from the elevator and saw the light at the lab, he ran as fast as he could, hoping Dib didn't see anything. When he came in he saw a furious Dib. Zim approached him carefully and put a hand on his shoulder, "Dib...I-I'm sry just-", he said but was cut off when Dib moved his shoulder away. "You, FUCKING LIED TO ME !", Dib yelled not turning around but glaring right at Zim.

The invader got a little irritated, "I lied to you to keep you safe! I don't want you to get killed!", he shouted. Dib turned around looking down at Zim, "That dose not mean you lie to me Zim! We're supposed to honest with eachother!" Dib yelled back. Zim active his pak legs so he can eye level with Dib, he screamed loudly at him, "I'M TRYING TO KEEP YOU SAFE DIB!". Dib screamed at him, "KEEP ME SAFE WHAT ABOUT YOU! YOU COULD DIE!".

The two keep bickering until Dib ask, "Who is 777". Zim calmed down and explained, "He's a Vortain that used to be a prisoner, I call him 777 since that's his cell name", Zim explained. Dib got curious, "Why was he in prison", Zim hesitated but told him, "I payed the prison, Moo-ping-10, to keep him there", he explained which made Dib glare at him. "Why the fuck would you do that!", he shouted.

"Look i know I was messed up but I stopped paying long ago an-", just as he was about to speak three small Vortains came in. They were running around messing with everything, "GIR I TOLD YOU NOT TO LET THEM OUT!" Zim screamed looking over at Gir who was eating tuna. "Sorry mastah they looked bored", Gir explained. Zim sighed and Dib was even more shocked. "You have a lot of explaining to do...."


	11. The Plan

The children were now asleep in the couple’s room. Zim asked the computer to inform them when the children wake up. Zim and Dib were in the kitchen sitting down at the table. It was silent until Dib asked, "So you wanna explain this", Zim sighed and begin to explain.

"Prisoner 777 used to be kinda like a side kick, he would help me when I needed something or when I was in trouble". "Me and him got into a lot of mischief, though once I didn't need him anymore i told him that our partners ship was over"

"I sent him to jail and I kept his children hostage so he would give me tools to take over earth". "Once I found out my mission was a lie I stopped paying for him to go to jail since I didn't need him anymore, he went back to Vort and I kept the children because i felt like it would be wrong if I just left them".

"He called me yesterday asking me to help him get revenge on the tallest for everything they did to Vort and since I understood his pain and wanted earth safe I told him yes and now he is on the way to Earth to explain the plan", Zim finished.

Dib was processing all of this, he couldn't believe what he had just heard. He saw Zim's disappointed face, Zim knew what he did was wrong and was afraid that Dib might hate him now. Dib sighed, "So this Vortain is coming to earth to explain this plan to get revenge on the tallest", Dib empathize and Zim nodded, "Yes".

Dib breathed still trying to take everything in and not yell at Zim, he gave him a serious look. "Ok....but I'm helping", Zim sat up, "NO! You are you going to stay here and watch the children while we're gone, you ARE NOT going!", Zim yelled in a worried tone. "Why?! You could die out there!", Dib yelled back in the same tone Zim had. "And I could ask Skoodge to watch the kids", Dib added but Zim was still being stubborn. "YOU ARE TO STAY HERE AND NOT LEAVE EARTH UNDER ANY CIRCUMSTANCES", Zim screeched. Dib stood up, "AND YOUR NOT GOING UNLESS I CAN!", he yelled back.

The room fell silent, they both sat back down and after a couple of minutes later Zim spoke, "You are staying, I can not let you get hurt Dib, I can't lose you!", his antennas fell back and it looked almost like he was about to cry. Dib didn't want him to feel sad but he couldn't just let him go off into space against a whole empire of highly trained Irkens! "I'm not leaving your side Zim, I made a promise and I'm not breaking it", Dib said.

Zim looked up at him and back to the ring, "Fine, but you're not staying out of my sight", Zim huffed. Dib rolled his eyes, "I'll be fine, I almost got killed over a hundred times trying to save earth so do you really think I can't handle this", he asked. Zim giggled remembering their battles and some funny moments they also had (in his opinion).

"Yeah I guess your right, but that was just me, there's going to be a lot of other highly trained irkens after us", Zim warned. "I know, but I'll be careful I promise, plus I do have the amazing Zim by my side", Dib said with a smile trying to make Zim feel a little bet better and it seemed to work. "Well yes I AM amazing and I won't allow anyone to harm you with out a fight", Zim said with pride and they both laughed. 

The next day everything went a little better, though Zim had a aching pain in his chest about letting Dib come to this mission. The little Vortains were sitting on the couch watching Tv while Dib was at work. Zim was on the couch with the kids making sure they don't wreck anything.

There was a knock at the door which caused Zim to slightly panic because he had aliens in his house. He told the kids to go to the kitchen and asked to computer to show who was at door. The computer showed a human who had brown eyes and hair, palish skin, wore a grey shirt that said, "I hate Mondays" with black leggings like Zim's.

He got his lens and wig on and went to open the door. "What do you want!", Zim shouted once the door was open and the human spoke in a low tone. "Zim it's me, prisoner 777", the disguised Vortain said. Zim was surprise but then looked away embarrassed, "I knew that", he said and let the Vortain come in shutting the door behind him.

They walked in the kitchen where 777 was met with his children. The kids noticed there dad and they all shared a tight hug. Zim watched awkwardly as they hugged and once the hug ended 777 told his kids to go play.

Zim sat at the table with 777, "We're going to have to wait for someone, there going to help", Zim said. 777 nod, "When will they be here", he asked, "Soon he's usually here around 5:30".

About a few minutes later Dib came walking through the door way after opening the door, "Zim I'm home", he called. "I'm in the kitchen", Zim respond. Dib made his way to the kitchen and saw Zim with who he assumed to be 777. "You must be Dib", 777 said as he got up and held out his hand. Dib shook his hand and said, "Yes, it's nice to finally meet you".

He could have sworn his voice sounded familiar like he heard it befo- "Wait a minute! Your the one who gave Zim that code to lead his leaders to earth!". 777 nervously chuckle, "O-oh yeah, heh sorry about that", he said. "Oh no harm done I'm just surprise that your that same guy", Dib replied. He sat down at the table with them, "Yeah Zim has mentioned of you before and I never thought I would meet you either", 777 said.

Zim was getting impatient,"Ok ok can we get to the plan", he asked. "Oh right", 777 got out a small device and placed it on the table. He hit a button on the top of the device and it showed a hologram of the Massive with labels of each room. "This is a hologram of the whole ship, my people created the Massive for the irkens so they can conquer planets and defend themselves".

He tapped on the hologram and it showed the ventilation system and the defense. "As you can see the massive has many security systems and vents, so Zim will travel through the vents while Dib deactivates the system, I'll be leading Zim to the power core and cause a distraction once he get there, he'll place this bomb on the core and get out before it goes off", he finished as he got a sticky bomb.

"This bomb is set to 15 minutes that should be enough time to get back to ship and leave before it sets off", he added. Zim and Dib both looked at the bomb, it looked futuristic like from the movies.

Dib looked up at 777 from the bomb, "what's going to happen after the power core is destroyed", he asked. "It'll completely shut down the massive and it will be stranded in space", 777 stated. "If this plan goes will we should be able to accomplish this with no complication- WAIT WHO WILL WATCH MY CHILDREN!", he screamed. Zim answered, "My friend Skoodge will watch the children, he's a good friend of ours". 

Skoodge came to earth after the tallest banished him cause of his shortest. The first place he came to was Zim's (and Dib's) house. Zim wasn't pleased with helping Skoodge but he did it for Dib.

They let him stay for a couple of months until he had enough to afford his own place. They helped get him a job to pay for what he needs, and also gave him tips about living on earth. Everything went pretty well and they ended up being pretty good friends (In Dib's mind, Zim still thought he was annoying). 

The plan was all set and tomorrow they will go out into space and blow up the Massive's core so the tallest and invaders will be stranded.


	12. Right Here Right Now Part 1

The ship that 777 brought was loaded with everything they needed for the trip. It’ll take about 5 days to reach the Armada. Skoodge was told about taking care of the Vortain kids.

Gir was suppose to be left behind, but Zim insisted that he came along because he couldn't stand the fear of what Gir would be doing while he was gone since taking care of him is a handful. "And remember to-", 777 was cut off by skoodge, "They'll be fine I promise nothing bad will happen", he reassured.

777 sigh as Zim walked by, "We have to go", he said. 777 looked out the door way were Skoodge stood and looked back at the ship, "Ok I'm ready". He waved bye to his kids who smiled and wave back and walked to the camouflage ship.

The ship's door opened for them and they walked in to the cockpit. They were meet by Gir who ran up to Zim giving him a hug, Zim chuckled nervously looking to see that 777 was laughing. Zim growled at him but he ignored it and sat in the pilot seat taking off of earth.

Dib was walking around the ship looking around. There was a main bedroom with its own bathroom, a guest bedroom, storage closet, hall bathroom and a medical bay. The ship was pretty big for its size; Dib went in cockpit were he saw that they have left Earth's atmosphere and on top of that, his galaxy too.

"Wow I didn't even notice we left", Dib said as he walked up to 777. He looked back at him from the window, "My ship is programmed so that when it enters or exits a planets atmosphere its gravity won't effect the ship", he explain. "That's cool", Dib said as he turned to see Zim in the co-pilot seat.

He was fidgeting with his ring and seemed concerned about something, "You ok", Dib asked. "I'm scared, what if the Armada catch us", Zim replied. Dib held Zim's hand making Zim look at him, "I can't promise everything will be ok, but I'm sure this plan will work out", Dib reassured.

Zim calmed down a little until I loud beeping started going off, making him jump in his chair and cover his antennas. "Umm guys you might wanna hold onto something!", 777 screamed in panic. Whats going on?!", Dib asked, "Something's wrong with the ship and were about to crash land on a unknown planet".

The beeping got worse and red flashing lights were now blinking, warning signs were all over the control pad and everyone was repairing for impact holding onto anything that might soften the landing, "WAIT WHERE'S G-

*CRASH*  
  
"Hello?"

"Do you think there dead?" 

"No, there still breathing" 

Dib POV:  
'Ughhh what the hell is going on', I woke up to see two aliens close up to my face. I freaked out at first since I didn't know if they were friendly or not and I noticed Zim and 777 weren't beside me. A alien that was green and purple, had antennas like Zim but they curved at the end, a long tail that reached to the ground and eyes with black scleras and white pupils said to me, "it's ok were not aggressive we just wanted to help".

I calmed down and asked, "Where am I", a little girl who looked the same answered , "Your at our house". I looked around and noticed that I was in a living room. " W-where are Zim and 777", I asked again, "there in the guest room, they had some serious injuries", the older one said. "O-oh yeah something happened to the ship and we crashed on this planet", I replied.

I tried to get up but felt a sting in my chest, I noticed i had bandages over the right side of my chest. I laid back down on the couch and was asked by the older looking alien, "what's your name", "Dib", I answered. She smiled at me and said, "It’s pleasure to meet you Dib, my name is Jane and this is my sister Ruby". 

Zim's POV:  
I could hear chatting from the other room after I woke up. 777 woke up also so we both went out the room to investigate. As we snuck into the other room, I froze when I saw the two aliens and I immediately activated my pak's defenses. "WHY HAVE YOU CAPTURED US!", I yelled, the taller alien replied, "W-we didn't mean any harm, we just wanted to help".

Dib was signaling me to put my weapons away but I keep them aimed at the two. "And how am I suppose to believe that!", I yelled. "Zim they don't seem bad maybe we should trust them", 777 suggested but I ignored him.   
  
I blasted one of my lasers but messed and it ended up hitting Dib in the chest. "AHHHH!", he screamed in pain holding the area I shot that looked like a reopen wound. I quickly put away my weapons and ran over to him but he pushed me away. "GET AWAY FROM ME!", he yelled, I froze, he was quickly rushed into a another room and I stood there alone.

3rd person POV  
Dib was in Jane's office getting re patched up, he couldn't move and his chest felt like hell. Zim came in to check on Dib only to receive a glare by him so he sat in corner as Jane finished up.

After she was done, she put everything back in the med kit. "How are you feeling Dib", 777 asked, "I'm better", Dib grumbled. Ruby came into the room holding up Gir, "I found a robot!", she said happily.

Jane turned to her sister and noticed the Sir unit. She smacked it out her hand holding a scalpel in front of it. "Ruby that's a sir unit! I told you not to wonder off in the junk yard!", Jane shouted. "He's not dangerous he's with us", Dib said.

Gir turned on and sat up looking around then ran around the office. "Is it suppose to be.....stupid", Jane asked and Zim answered with a mocking tone, "Its advance". "What’s your problem?!", Dib snapped, "That's what the tallest told me when I asked that", Zim answered as his antennas fell back.

He went back to minding his own business until Ruby came over to him handing him a ring. "I found it when we found the crashed ship", she said. Zim put the ring on his finger, "Thanks you", he thanked kindly. "Your welcome I hope that we can be friends", she smiled and walked back to the others.

"So how did the tallest survive the Florpus hole", Dib asked. Jane, Ruby and 777 looked at Dib as if he was the biggest, clueless, idiot for not knowing. "You mean you haven't heard", Jane asked, "umm no", Dib replied.

"Will it went across many galaxies that the tallest was able to escape the Florpus hole before being ripped apart", 777 began. Jane continued, "They used a powerful drive to escape, I heard that they plague to get revenge on the being who caused the Florpus and to destroy everything and everyone who gets in the way".

This sent chills up Dib, Zim had a high possibility of death or whatever torture they'll do to him. Jane noticed his sudden panic, "It's ok though I'm sure there not after us", she said putting a hand on Dib's shoulder.

Dib started to freak out and hyperventilate, "What's wrong was it something I said", Jane asked. Zim rushed over trying to calm him down by rubbing circles in his back. "He’s freaked out because.....", Zim paused as everyone stared at him. "I made the Florpus hole 5 years ago".


End file.
